A booklovers' romance, a Secret Window story
by GigiMusic
Summary: When Joan, a city girl at heart, inherits a cabin in Tashmore Lake, she had never expected to bump into the famous author Mort Rainey. But is he as innocent as he seems? And what secrets does Joan hide? This is my first story on this site so...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A fairytale beginning, right?

"Ok, here we are", I mutter as I turn off the engine of my beat up Volkswagen. Sam, my one year old beagle, barks and wags his tail. I step out of my car and open the door for him.

"Come on boy, let's see if we can remember the way to grandma's house in Tashmore Lake.

Fifteen minutes later I haven't got a clue where I am. To my defence, I've only been to my late grandmothers' house twice back when I was a bratty teenager. As she got older, she didn't have the energy to go back to the place, before dying in her sleep two months ago.

Now I, the 28 year old Joan Franklin, a New Yorker girl at heart, had inherited the old cabin in the country side. Obviously, my first thought when I heard the news, was to sell it straight away before deciding to give it a chance out of respect for my grandmother.

Now I've only just arrived here and I'm already lost. Oh well, at least someone is having fun, I think by myself as I watch Sam run around. Until he's suddenly gone.

"Sam, where the hell are…?" I pause mid yell when I see him in the arms of a strange guy, licking his face.

"Sorry about my dog sir, he's only a year."

I take a better look at him and start to feel a bit nervous. Nice going Sam, you've just drooled on the most gorgeous guy in town. The man smiles at me.

"It's alright. I like him, what's his name?"

Relieved, I smile back at him. "It's Sam. Oh by the way, do you happen to know where the Forrest street is? I'm new around here and I got kind of lost."

"It's straight ahead, you were walking the right way."

I blush. "Thanks."

"No problem miss…?"

"Franklin. Joan Franklin," I introduce myself as I shake his hand.

"Mort Rainey."

I raise an eyebrow.

"The writer Rainey?"

"Yeah, know my books?"

"Actually I do, especially since I own a bookstore."

"Really? What are your favourite novels?"

Before I know it, we're discussing tons of books and writers, then switching to music, movies and hobbies. When he finally leaves I smile, knowing that maybe Tashmore Lake isn't as boring as I thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hello again

I'm just giving Sam his dinner when the phone rings.

"How's Tasmore Lake so far?" My friend Mary asks. I smirk.

"I admit it isn't as bad as I thought. I even ended up talking to someone."

"Someone? A male or a female someone?"

"A male someone. A very attractive male someone, I might add."

"Lucky you."

"So how are things in New York? How's our bookstore doing?" Mary and I had started the store together and since I was only staying in Tashmore Lake for a week, she had assured me she could take care of everything alone, as long as I didn't lengthen my trip.

"Business is fine. We got ourselves some new regular customers, by the way."

A few minutes later, my phone call is disturbed by the doorbell.

"Got to hang up Mary, someone's at the door.

"Someone's popular. I bet it's your new boyfriend."

"Shut up. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

When I open the door, Mort indeed happens to stand there. Mary's right, I think by myself.

"Hi Joan, I was wondering if you had any plans for the afternoon?"

I can't help but to smirk when I see the look on his face. He looks a bit shy and dare I think it, nervous. It's kind of cute.

"Actually, no. Want to show me Tasmore Lake?"

"Sure."

We take a walk and end up talking for ages, once again. Mort only reluctantly leaves when he notices the time.

The next morning I have to do some grocery shopping. Despite my general dislike for small towns, I hesitantly drive to the nearby village.

I notice the stares of the towns' people as soon as I get out of my car and immediately remember where said dislike comes from. I decide to get back in and drive to a bigger town instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tale of a misfit

When I drive back to my cabin, I see a familiar guy sitting on his front porch. I smile and decide to drop by his house, for a change. "Hi Mort, what's up?"

"Hey Joan. Nothing much. Wait, did you drive all the way to whatever the place is called to do grocery shopping while you can do it here as well?"

"I was considering shopping here in Tashmore but then I remembered how much I disliked small towns and decided to drive to a bigger one instead."

"Why do dislike small towns so much?"

I shrug. "It's easier to be a misfit in a small town than to be one in a big city. When I went to Tashmore I saw the local population stare at me since I'm new here and I got reminded of my years as a little misfit kid."

Mort's PoV

I swallow loudly. So she thinks the people stared at her because she was new here? I'd better warn her.

"Look Joan, I'm afraid I have to tell you that the town's people didn't only treat you like they did because you're a new face here but also because they saw you hanging out with me. I'm the local misfit here and perhaps, not without reason."

I see her shrug again.

"Right now I don't really care what they say about you Mort. If I'll ever be bothered about whatever they say about you, I'll give you a chance to give your side of the story."

"Are you sure?''

"Positive. Even though I'm glad the people back home in New York aren't like that. Excluding you of course." I nod as I close my door and sit down next to her on my worn couch.

"When are you going back to New York and your beloved book store?"

"Friday. But don't worry Mort, I won't forget you," she says, winking at me.

"You better not," I reply, smirking at her.

Joan's PoV

I smirk back and move closer towards him. "Are you flirting with me mr. Rainey?"

"Maybe…"

"Wait, let me get my phone." I grab my bag and after I quick search I pull my cell phone out of it. I can't suppress a genuine smile when he gives me his number, knowing I'll definitely stay in touch with him after I've left Tasmore Lake.


	4. Chapter 4

Booklovers Romance Chapter 4: Back home

(Joan's PoV)

My little vacation ends way too soon for my liking and even though I never thought I'd be sad to leave Tashmore Lake behind , I actually am.

And when Mort promised me last night on the phone to come over today to say goodbye, I knew exactly why I would be missing the small town.

Damn it, I'm getting attached to him already and I don't know if that's a good thing or not. After all, the chance is big he just sees me as a friend.

My thoughts are disturbed by the doorbell. I can't resist my urge to check if my hair and make-up are looking alright, before opening the door to let Mort in.

He's sweet enough to carry my heavy suitcase to my car while I'm keeping an eye on Sam, to make sure he doesn't run away. After Mort has closed the trunk of my car, he looks up, staring straight into my eyes and I swallow as I feel the sparks between us.

Oh great, enter awkward moment.

I argue with myself for a moment before giving into my feelings and start walking towards him to give him a hug.

I blush lightly when he gives me a kiss on my cheek, remarkably close to my mouth. I whisper "Call me" before letting him go, get into the car and drive away.

After dumping my stuff at my apartment five blocks away from Central Park and taking care of my dog, I walk to my beloved bookstore. After all, I could use some girl talk.

"Hey Joan, how was Tashmore Lake?" my friend and colleague Mary asks me with a grin as soon as I enter the store. "And you know I want to hear all the details about that guy you've met."

Mort's PoV

I sigh softly as I watch Joan driving away in her old red car. I'm happy I've met her, she made me feel a little less lonely, for a change.

I bet that's not all she made you feel, my conscience whispers. So are you going to lie to yourself or admit she's the first woman since Amy you've been even remotely attracted to for a very long time?

I look at my phone.

Should I call her?

She just left. She can't answer the phone while she's driving. Besides, I don't even know what to say to her.

Great, I suddenly feel like an awkward teenager. I thought I was past that phrase.

I look at my messy cabin, The place certainly looks like it could use a woman's touch. Not even Mrs. Garvey can keep it clean anymore. Why do I keep paying her?

Perhaps I've been alone for far too long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : We'll meet again

Joan's PoV

"He still hasn't called," I whine to Mary and our friend Alice.

Mary rolls her eyes at me.

"Please don't tell me you've been waiting by the phone for him."

I mutter something and stare at the coffee Alice has been so kind to bring me.

"I know you've got a thing for him but you've only known him for a week or two. Girl, where is your pride?"

"I know, I just felt like whining ok? And my love-life has been dead for ages, I'd like it if that changed" I reply as I sell a book to Alice , giving her a discount as a 'thank you' for the coffee.

When I take a sip of the hot beverage, someone walks in and I nearly drop my cup. When they see my reaction, my two friends smirk as they immediately guess this is the infamous Mort Rainey.

"Hey Joan. I was in the neighborhood so I thought…." He stops talking and blushes.

I introduce them to Mary and Alice before they tactfully decides to leave the two of us alone.

"So, how have you been?''

"Good. You?"

"Fine. I….I was wondering if you maybe want to go out to dinner with me sometime. I'm staying in New York for the week and I know this great Italian restaurant so we could go there. But if you don't Italian we can go somewhere else. I mean, if you want to of course," Mort rambles nervously.

"I'd love to Mort and I like Italian food. Is tomorrow at six o 'clock ok?"

"Yeah. I'll pick you up then."

As soon as Mort leaves, Mary and Alice enter the store again.

"Does someone have a date?" Alice smirks at me.

I could have known my two idiot friends had listened to our conversation.

"Thanks for giving us privacy, rubberneckers. You know I was going to tell you everything anyway. So yeah, I've got a date with Mort."

"Congratulations. By the way, you could have told me Mort is _the _Mort Rainey, my favorite author for years. Thanks for giving a girl a warning."

"Mary, I didn't want you to turn into a hysterical fan-girl. "

"I wouldn't have turned into a hysterical fan-girl!"

"Yes you would. By the way, you wouldn't even have believed me if I told you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what are you going to wear?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New beginnings

Mort's PoV

As soon as the euphoria about my upcoming date with Joan is starting to fade, it's replaced by fear. Pure and simple fear.

True, it has been 5 years since John Shooter tried to destroy my life and I have never seen him since but I still fear the day he might return. Since my divorce from Amy I've had a few dates here and there but my feelings for those women are nothing compared to what I already feel for Joan after only a few days of knowing her.

But what if Shooter returns?

What if he hurts Joan?

The last thing I want to do is to put her in danger.

I almost walk back to her bookstore to cancel our date but both my heart and my selfishness stops me. I really, really like Joan, so far anything has been going great between us, Joan isn't like Amy at all, I have no writers' block and since Shooter hasn't shown his ugly face for years, I'm willing to take the risk.

Please let Shooter be gone forever now, I think by myself. I'm too tired of the constant fear, the constant threat.

Please don't let him hurt the first woman I feel more for than puppy love since Amy.

Joan's PoV

After wondering what the hell I should wear and asking clothing style advice from Alice and Mary, I nervously put on my red summer dress. After I've finished doing my hair and makeup, I check the time.

Mort is supposed to pick me up in 5 minutes.

While I wait for him I scold myself for being so nervous. I've hung out with the guy for multiple times now and he always made me feel at ease. Just because we decided to call it our first official date now doesn't mean that it's necessary to turn into a nervous schoolgirl now.

After a few awkward moments, our nervousness disappears and soon, it's like we're back in Mort's cabin again, talking about random things over a drink.

The only time the nervousness returns is when Mort has brought me back to my apartment and it's time to say goodbye. I notice how shy Mort suddenly look s and I can't help but to smirk, even despite my own nerves. Mort, aware of the obvious sexual tension between us decides to give me a kiss on my cheek, incredibly close to my mouth. Surprised by my own boldness I give him a kiss on his lips in return. That's when Mort decides to be bold too and kisses me back, in the French way this time. Our kissing is slow and sweet, though.

"Will I see you again tomorrow? I'm here all week, so…"

"My work ends at six; shall I show you New York by night? Or evening, anyway?"

"Six o'clock it is, then."


	7. Chapter 7

Secret window fanfic chapter 7: Our diabolical rapture

Joan's PoV

Mort and I are nearly inseparable for the remaining week that he's staying in New York. I wouldn't officially call us a couple yet but we're certainly more than friends. We sometimes kiss but it never goes further than that. As soon as it looks like we're about to do more than just kiss, something always makes us pull back.

Perhaps because we know it's too early and going too far could damage the bond we already have, perhaps because we're both too shy to make a move or both. As a result, the sexual tension between us is growing by the minute every single time we hang out.

Tonight is the final evening of Mort's visit and I've invited him to visit me and hang out at my apartment. I don't know if things are going to heat up between us tonight with all the chemistry between us but to be honest, I really wouldn't mind it if something does happen. I can't remember the last time I've liked a guy this much as I like Mort.

At first it seems like it's going to be like any time I've shared with Mort so far: filled with conversation over wine and some food, nothing more, nothing less. However, as the night progresses, we move closer and closer towards each other.

Before I know it, Mort and I are making out passionately, our hands groping everywhere as our tongues battle for dominance.

Mort is the first one to get a hold on himself and he pulls away. I look at him.

"Something wrong darling?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you and I want you more than I should already but…."

I interrupt his nervous stuttering by putting my figure on his lips, silencing him.

"I feel the same way Mort and I want you as much as you want me, so what's the problem?"

When he doesn't answer my question, I decide to continue what we've started a few minutes before. Apparently, Mort doubts have faded as soon as I started to kiss him again, because he kisses me back before picking me up bridal style and carry me to my bedroom.

Mort's PoV

Making love to Joan felt great but I shouldn't have done it, I think by myself as I look at her sleeping form. My inner struggle has never been this violent. One part of me, the part that won tonight, wants to give in to my feelings and give Joan all the love I have to offer.

The other part is terrified. Terrified that Shooter will return and use her as a bait, terrified she'll find out about Ted and Amy…Will I never be able to be free from the past and move on? I look at Joan. She made me remember what it's like to fall in love but if Shooter returns, she'll be in danger. I sigh. I could certainly use a cigarette right now.


	8. Chapter 8

A Booklovers' romance, a Secret window story

Chapter 8: Past the point of no return

Joan's PoV

Today it's been a month since I've had sex with Mort and after we had said goodbye the following morning, I haven't had any contact with him whatsoever. He hasn't called me, e-mailed me, no one picked up the phone when I called him, nothing. It was like he had vanished into thin air and left me wondering why every day.

Yes, officially we haven't called each other 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' yet but it's not like we've had a one-night stand without any feelings other than lust attached. If he had been a commitment phobe, he wouldn't have admitted he had fallen in love with me and I doubt it he has found someone else because he seemed to be quite lonely in his cabin. Plus, he just didn't struck me as the kind of guy who would do this to me.

Why do men always complicate things?

Alice gives me a pat on the back as I realize I´ve voiced my thoughts out loud. It´s 9 o´clock in the morning and I´m about to open Bookworm (the bookstore), blissfully unaware of the uncomfortable surprise the day would bring.

Mort´s PoV

I wake up when I hear my phone ring. I´m tempted to ignore the call and go back to sleep but when I realize it´s my manager who´s calling, I answer it anyway. Daniel, my manager, is one guy you don´t want to have on your bad side and I know that if I ignore his phone call, it will come back to bite me in the ass, sooner or later.

"Yes?"

"Mort, I know you hate to do these things but you have to do a book signing next week."

Great. Fucking peachy. I do indeed hate those things. I sigh and get up to grab a drink from the fridge.

"Alright, when and where?"

"In New York, in this bookstore called 'The Bookworm', next Friday."

I nearly choke in my mountain drew. Joan's bookstore? Fuck. Just my luck. That's going to be one awkward day.

"Mort, are you still there?"

"Yeah, next Friday you said? Ok, bye."

I end the call before Daniel has a chance to respond before sitting down on the couch, wondering how I'm going to deal with the trouble I've got myself into.

I haven't had any contact with Joan since the morning after we had sex. I know, I'm an asshole for not calling her, answering her calls or giving her any other sign that I'm still alive but one thing holds me back from getting back in touch with her: fear.

What if Shooter comes back? I don't want her to become a possible target because I happen to like her. That said, Shooter hasn't shown his ugly face in nearly two years now and I want to move on with my life instead of living in fear for a threat that seems long gone. Besides, if Shooter does return, Joan will get involved anyway. We got past the point of no return when we made love and our relationship became the closest thing to a romantic affair I've had since I divorced Amy.

On top of that, I miss her. There's no denying I've got it bad for her, I've been unable to get her and the night we've shared out of my head for the past month. I throw the now empty can of mountain drew in the trashcan, already nervous about next Friday.

Joan's PoV

"I need a drink," I mumble. Out of all the authors in the world, the one writer I've slept with and heard nothing from afterwards, will sign books in my shop. Terrific. Fuck my life.

"Well, at least you can confront him now," Mary points out.

"Lovely. I can't wait." I don't think it's possible for me to not be cynical right now.


	9. Chapter 9

A booklovers' romance Chapter 9: Confrontation time

Mort's PoV

After my last fan has left the Bookworm bookstore, I hear someone clearing her throat. I turn around to face an angry-looking Joan and I swallow nervously. I've been dreading this day ever since I heard I had to do a book signing in her store and I fear now has come the time when I have to tell her why I've been a total asshole to her the last few weeks.

I still don't know what to tell her. If I make something up she might see through my lie and I'll be an even bigger asshole and if I tell the truth she might think I'm insane and I'll lose her for sure.

You've already lost her the moment you never contacted her again after you had sex with her, my conscience points out and I swallow again, my throat suddenly dry.

"Look Joan, I'm really, really sorry for…."

"Leave the excuses Mort," she interrupts me. "I just want to know why I never heard anything from you since the last day I saw you and I want the truth.

I sigh and finally decide to tell her the truth.

"It all started over a year ago, just after my wife had left me. Since my marriage had ended, I had moved into the cabin in Tashmore lake. Then, one day this strange, creepy man showed up claiming I had stole his story…."

When I'm finished Joan looks at me.

"Ok, I'm not sure if I should give you a compliment for giving me the most original excuse for being asshole I've ever heard or actually believe you because this story is so weird even _you_ couldn't possibly have made this up. But do you think Shooter has killed your ex?"

"Who else? It's not like she had any enemies."

She ponders this for a moment before looking at me.

"Mort, can I ask you something? If you are truly afraid that Shooter will return and make your life hell as he did before, why do you stay in the one place where you'll know for sure he'll find you? Why not move to a place like New York, where it will be so much more difficult for him to find you, rather day than a small town where everybody knows you. What's keeping you in Tashmore lake Mort? Because of the large amount of friends you've made there? Come on, you're all alone there, if Shooter returns he can do with you whatever he wants and no one will notice because you're living so secluded."

"I don't know why I still live there, to be honest," I admit. I've thought about moving once or twice but every time something is holding me back."

"I can understand it's not easy to sell a house that holds so many memories for you, especially considering all that you've went through with your wife. But it has been a year Mort and truth be told, she did divorce you. Don't you think it's time to move on? Especially if you want to be with me, like you claim you want to?"

I grab her hand and look straight into her eyes.

"I do want to be with you Joan, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind for months now."

She softly squeezes my hand.

"Mort, I do believe you and I want to be with you to but to be honest, before we can truly be together, there are some things you must do to get your life back on track. I'm not saying you should sell the cabin but I do think you need to buy yourself a real home that solely belongs to you and you alone instead of you and your dead ex-wife. Part of you is still holding on to the past Mort and you know it. Don't get me wrong, we'll probably be an "official'' couple soon enough and if you need my help I'll be there but I think Shooter has stopped you from fully starting a new chapter in your life and you're still stuck in a rut ever since. You may correct me if I'm wrong by thinking this by the way," she adds quickly.

I think about her words before nodding slowly.

"You're right. I need to move on. Fully this time."

A/N To not confuse anybody: when Mort loses his mind, he _becomes _Shooter. In other words, when he's out of his schizophrenic state and back to being himself again, he doesn't know he has killed Amy and Ted and still believes Shooter truly exists outside of his mind. As a result, he believes a real man, named Shooter, has killed Amy.


	10. Chapter 10

Mort's PoV

When I drive back to Tashmore lake, I replay Joan's words in my head over and over again.

What is keeping me in Tashmore Lake?

What is making me live for two years in a cabin you're only supposed to spend your holidays in?

Why have I turned into a hermit, only leaving that old, worn-out cabin to do signing books?

At first I had locked myself in that house to get over the divorce, then out of fear for Shooter but now? A force of habit, probably.

Joan was right. I'm stuck in a rut. I let the events of a year ago stop me from living.

Do I want to continue to live like this?

Joan's PoV

"So, what did he say?" Mary asks. I quickly tell her, Alice and our friend Jessica. After Mort left I couldn't stop thinking about what he told me about everything that had happened between him, Amy, Ted and Shooter. I really didn't know what to make of it and I could truly use some advice.

My friends stare at me when I'm finished.

"Congratulations, you've got yourself a freak, get out while you still can. He obviously doesn't know the difference between real life and fiction anymore," Jessica advices me.

"Oh come on, stranger things have happened here. Besides, what if he actually tells the truth? If it's true it must have been a very painful period in his life and if you dump him because of that…" Alice, always trying to see the good in people, points out.

"Stranger things have happened in New York, yes, not in Lake Whatever, where he lives," Mary replies.

"Guys, what should I do? I really like him, he's the first nice, dateable guy I've met in a year…..I really don't know what to think anymore.

"I'd say, give him a chance but as soon as you notice something else about him that's weird, be prepared to leave."

When I get home and check my messages, I find out Mort has called me and left a message. He's going to look for an apartment in New York and asks me if I know a good broker.

I smile, happy that he's turning his life around. I can't help but to be flattered too because maybe I'm part of his motivation to change his life for the better.

After I had digested the not so normal excuse of why he hadn't called after we had sex I, despite assuring I liked him, truly had some doubts. I'm sure anyone would who have heard the one they liked had been stalked by a mad man. But now that I know that he's trying to get his life back on track and truly likes me a lot, I realize I don't think I hadn't been able to let him go this easy.


	11. Chapter 11

A booklover's romance Chapter 11:Same script, same cast, different outcome?

Mort's PoV

I sigh as I close the phonebook. I had tried to talk to every broker in a 5 mile radius but as soon as they heard my name they've stopped talking, some even breaking up the call immediately.

So much for being a famous writer, I think bitterly. As soon as the lovely narrow-minded neighborhood sees you as an outsider, no one will help. It's like they blame me for Amy's and fucking Ted's death. Like I would ever hurt the woman I loved, even if it was justified after all the lies and cheating.

The good mood I had after I promised Joan I would turn my life around for the better, has disappeared completely. Right now, I just want a drink. It feels just like Shooter is still haunting me, even though I haven't seen his ugly face ever since I discovered Amy's and Ted's death.

I get up from my worn-out couch and walk to my liquor cabinet. I reach for a bottle of Jack Daniels finest whiskey.

Just before I take my first gulp, I realize in what kind of state I am. Immediately grabbing a bottle of alcohol as soon as life throws the littlest setback and disappointment at me.

Suddenly I feel like someone's standing behind me and I don't even have to look who it is.

"Hello again mr. Rainey, I'm sure you remember me…."

"Hell, I remember you, you ruined my life the first time I saw you, you son of a bitch!"

He shakes his head.

"My, my, what a potty mouth. You didn't have _that_ when we first met. Is your way of treating a guest the only thing that's changed? Or did you grow a back bone too?"

Those words hit home. As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point. I wasn't exactly at my most strongest, most masculine after the divorce and I've had allowed him to play with me for much longer than I should have. Then again, I was planning to drown myself in alcohol while I also could have shrugged my disappointment off and continue to search for a broker that would treat me properly.

Shooter looks at me.

"You still there?"

"Get out."

"How rude. Make me."

"With pleasure."

With those words I throw my full glass of whiskey at him, with all the venom and hatred I have inside of me.

I smile as I watch how the glass breaks against his head, knowing that he finally has lost his hold on me.


	12. Chapter 12

A Booklovers Romance Chapter 12: A trick of the mind

Mort's PoV

I stare at Shooter. A bit of blood is trickling down from the wound on his forehead. My joy of finaly standing up to him quickly disappears when I realize that I don't know what to do next.

Should I call the police? Call 911?

I quickly look at my phone before looking back at Shooter again. That's when my mouth drops and I stumble backwards in shock.

Shooter is gone.

There aren't even traces of blood on the floor. It was like he had never been here.

Did he get up and leave when I didn't pay attention? No, no one can be that fast and certainly not a man who's in his 50ties-something. Hell, I'm not that fast and I'm years younger than him.

I couldn't have possibly imagined it all, could I? I mean, I'm perfectly sane and while I need my imagination for my job, it isn't that wild.

Suddenly I feel something on my forehead and I brush my hair away to feel it. That's when I realize it's blood.

I run to the mirror and see a wound exactly like Shooter's.

It can't be. It just can't.

I look around and I realize that this cabin, the place that used to be my home, is now filled with nothing but demons of the past.

I got to get out of here. Now.

I quickly grab my stuff and make sure nothing of importance is left behind before going to a motel.

When I come home the next morning, my cabin is burned to the ground.

Joan's PoV

I take my final sip of coffee when the phone rings. I'm already late for work so I decided to let it go to the answering machine.

"Hey Joan, it's Mort."

I stop walking. Something about the tone of his voice tells me that he isn't just calling to talk about the weather.

"I could really use your help right now."


	13. Chapter 13

A booklovers'romance Chapter 13: Logical explanations

Mort's PoV

"Luckilly, the insurance covers everything Mr. Rainey."

Relieved, I release the breath I've been holding.

However, money was the least of my worries now. According the both the police and the fire brigade, the fire was caused by a burned electric fuse. It had damaged both the garden as well as my entire house, making it unlivable.

I wish it was the actual fire that caused my worries.

When I left my house the night before the fire, confused and shocked at Shooter's reappearance , disappearance as well as the appearance of the same gash in my head as the one I gave Shooter mere moments before, I felt like I _had _to leave my house. As if I knew in advance about the fire. Plus, I've wanted to start my life over ever since I met Joan and now that I'd finally made some actual plans to turn my life around and move to New York, all of a sudden, my old foe and I manage to get the same head injury before he manages to disappear in thin air and the next morning my old life has been literarily burned to ashes.

To say it frightens me is an understatement.

I look at Joan, who's comforting me and holding my hand. What is going on? What is happening to me? Do I even want to know? What if, in my reluctance to find out, I hurt Joan in the process?

I force myself to calm down. There must be a logical explanation for all of this. No use to drive myself into a state of panic.

When I was questioning myself whether to call 911 for help because of Shooter, only to discover he was gone the moment I turned around to face him, I was in a half sitting, half lying position on the couch. According to Amy , I not only am very physically active in my sleep, I even sleepwalk. You do strange things when you sleepwalk . I might have accidently shoved that glass from the table, which would be a more logical explanation for the glass I found on the ground, other than me hurling that same glass at Shooter's head.

Shooter's sudden appearance and disappearance is easy to explain: I was tired and must have fallen asleep an dream his visit. As for the wound on my head, I must have hit my head in my sleep and the pain naturally woke me up. The cell phone in my lap could be explained too: I've fallen asleep with packets of Dorrito's, cans of Mountain Dew and the remote control of my tv, so why not my phone?

As for my need to get out of my newly burned down house and sleep at the motel, well I've been wanting to get rid of my old house for quite a while now. In fact, ever since Joan pointed out I've been living as a hermit for far too long, I realized I hadn't been feeling as comfortable living there as I used to be. As for the personal belongings I took with me that now, as it turns out, have been saved from the fire….

Well, I'd take those things with me anyway.

And if I truly had known that my house would have been gone the following day, I probably would have tried to stop the fire from happening, or at least save more of my stuff.

And the fire itself was an accident.

Joan's PoV

"Mort? Hello, are you there?"

He looks up and it seems I've finally gotten his attention. Oh well, that's what you get for sort-of dating a writer, right? Their heads must be in the clouds quite often since they have to use their imagination in order to earn their living.

I smile at him and when he looks at me, he suddenly looks more relaxed and relieved than I've seen him for the entire morning so far. It seems he has figured out whatever was bothering him. Must be his house, the poor man. Even though I know he was planning to sell it anyway, I must be tough to lose the place you've been living in for years.

"Mort, you were miles away, weren't you?"

"Yes, just lost in my thoughts. Sorry Joan, did you say anything?"

I shake my head.


	14. Chapter 14

A booklovers romance Chapter 14: Insecurity

**Thank you Lori, Will, xBelekenax, Sleepyhorseman and Jugalettepenner for the coments **

Mort's PoV

And just like that, I can start over again and leave my old life behind. After all, it's literally burned to ashes. I can get the money back from the insurance company, I don't have to worry about finding a broker for there is no house to sale anymore, I stood up against Shooter, he disappeared, hopefully for good , my writers block is finally gone and now I can live happily ever after with Joan in New York.

It's almost too easy.

I know, I shouldn't complain now that my life is finally going the way I want it to go but still….I feel uneasy. Even though I've given myself tons of logical explanations about Shooter appearing and disappearing and me having a gash in my head at the same place as where I've hurt Shooter…

I still feel that something has been going behind my back ever since Amy and I broke up and last night has been a major turning point.

Not knowing what's going on is not really pleasant.

My thoughts are disturbed by Joan and I smile at her, my concerns temporarily forgotten. I decide to push my worries to the back of my mind. I'm glad the worst time in my life is over and it's time for me to start enjoying life again.

Joan's PoV

After helping him finding an apartment, Mort finally moves into New York. I decide to sell my house at Tashmore lake too. Now that Mort is living in New York, I haven't got a single reason to visit the place anyway.

I do notice Mort seems nervous about something. It's probably stress because of the moving to new York. I smile and greet him with a hug and a kiss. He smiles back and whatever is bothering him, seems to have left his mind.

After helping him decorating his apartment, I decide to stay with him for the night. He may be shy when it comes to women but he's amazing in bed.

The next day I phone my girlfriends to meet up. I want them to meet Mort. Of course, Mary and Alice have already seen him but they've never truly talked to him and I think it's time, especially since this is the most promising relationship I've had in years. Plus, Jessica, Stan and Anthony haven't met him yet.

That night we all decide to go to a bar and have a few drinks. I can tell Mort is nervous and wants to make a good impression. It's sweet. Fortunately he seems to get along fine with the girls.

Fifteen minutes later Stan finally shows up. I smile and give him a hug and a kiss.

Mort's PoV

I raise my eyebrow when I see Joan kissing that man friend of hers. It's just a kiss on the cheek and I know I'm overreacting but I'm still a bit weary when I see how enthusiastic Joan is when she greets him.

Plus, Amy and Ted used to be just friends at first too. Before I caught them in bed together.

I shake my head to remove the thought.

Joan isn't Amy, stop comparing them.

Author's Note: Since chapter 4 is way too short for my liking, I've made it a little longer, just so you know.


	15. Chapter 15

A booklovers Romance Chapter 15: under pressure

Mort's PoV

I stare at Joan and her male friend, feeling slightly jealous. I know that a woman hugging and kissing the cheek of a man she's friends with, doesn't have to mean anything but still…

"Where is your better half, Anthony?" she asks.

Better half? I wonder how Anthony's better half f feels about her boyfriend greeting one of his female friends like that.

"He's parking the car. The traffic jam was huge, even for New York."

Wait, he?

As if right on cue, another man walks in and kisses Joan on her cheek before walking hand in hand to our table and I realize I've just been jealous of a bond Joan has with a gay man.

I suddenly feel incredibly stupid. Hopefully no one notices the look on my face.

Joan's PoV

"So, what did you think of my friends?" I ask curiously as Mort and walk hand in hand through Central Park.

"They're really nice."

"You were jealous when you saw me greeting Anthony, weren't you? Before you realize he'd be more interested in you than in me?" I try not to laugh as Mort blushes.

"Was it obvious?"

"To them, no. To me, yes. Don't worry Mort, after your divorce I can understand why you've become suspicious. Believe me, it took me quite a while to start trusting guys again after my ex cheated on me."

"He's an idiot. I'm glad he did it, though. Or else you wouldn't have met me," Mort winks and I smile at him

Mort parks the car and we get out. When he grabs my hand, we suddenly hear someone yell.

"Look! There they are!"

Mort groans. "I suddenly remember why I've lived like hermit in Tashmore lake for over a year," he mutters.

It seems I've discovered the con of dating a well-known man: having a serious lack of privacy. We walk as fast as we can to Mort's apartment. If this is the amount of attention a writer gets from the press, I don't even want to imagine what it's like to be the girlfriend of a singer or an actor.

The media attention continues to grow the next few days but fortunately, the press hasn't discovered my book shop yet, so currently it also has the function of safe haven.

Mort's Pov

"How's your new book coming along mr. Rainey?"

"Just fine, thank you."

"How do you feel about the murder of you ex-wife and her new boyfriend? They still haven't found out who did it, you know."

"No comment."

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?"

"I said, no comment."

"Can you tell us anything about your new book, mr. Rainey?"

"I think it's my best book in years. Anyone who reads my older stuff will like this too. I need 2 weeks to finish it, so if you please allow me to enter my own home in peace, I'll finish the book sooner."

I sigh as I finally get rid of the reporters. God, I hate this part of my job. I can't wait to see Joan again, spending time with her is easily the best part of my day, especially after hiding from tabloid reporters who have never even read one of my books. When will they understand I value my privacy?

Oh well, I guess it's the price of doing what I love.

It does make me feel more pressured than ever.

I take a sip of my coffee. Maybe I should make it a little stronger.

I stare at the bottle of Jack Daniels.

Suddenly I'm not really in the mood for whiskey anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

A booklovers'romance chapter 16: Dream a little dream

Joan's PoV

I'm getting sick and tired of the press surrounding Mort's house. Fortunately, they haven't discovered where I live yet, so at least I can get some peace in my home. All the attention is stressing me out and I have to admit I'm starting to take it out on Mort.

It has lead to a few fights, because Mort is even more uncomfortable with all the reporters in his garden. I sigh. I know It isn't Mort's fault either but I really wish the press would leave.

Mort's PoV

_I hear Amy's screams, pleading for mercy. Strange, normally I would have cared but now I wish she'd just shut up._

"_Mort, what are you doing? Stop! It's me, Amy!"_

"_Mort Rainey isn't home missus. He's gone."_

_I hit Amy's head with my shovel._

_She falls. _

_I watch as the blood is pouring from her head, morbidly fascinated._

_She moans in pain._

_Wait, is she still alive?_

_I hit het again with my shovel._

_This time, she remains silent._

I wake up with a gasp. Disillusioned, I look around, realizing that I'm currently sleeping in my new bedroom, with Joan laying next to me.

This isn't the first time I've had this nightmare and it's freaking me out.

"Mort, honey, are you alright?" Joan asks me, her voice raspy from sleep.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm awake now anyway."

"No!" I realize the panic in my voice and try to calm down.

"Thank you but no, I'll be fine. Go back to sleep baby, you look tired."

When Joan falls asleep again, I stare in the darkness. How do I tell my girlfriend I have reoccurring dreams where I murder my ex with a shovel, transforming into Shooter like Dr. Jeckyl in mr. Hyde? Should I tell her? Why do I have these dreams anyway, what do they mean?

I shake my head. Stop with the psychobabble Mort. Just because Freud believed that dreams had meaning, doesn't mean it's true. You should get some sleep.

I toss and turn for an hour, before getting up and turn the computer on.

_Dreams: random activation of the brain stem during a state of unconsciousness. Dreams mainly occur during the REM (Rapid Eye Movement) state of sleep._

Great, this really helps me. I can't believe I'm searching for Freud's theories online in the middle of the night.

"Mort, love, what on earth are you doing? It's 5.30 in the morning."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Obviously. Mort, you've been restless for the entire night. What's bothering you"

"I'm just stressed out because of the reporters who have basically taken resident in my backyard." It's close enough to the truth, they annoy the hell out of me.

"Well, defend yourself against them. Sue them, take a defence course, I don't know. Whatever gives you a peace of mind. I'm worried about you, love."

"I don't need a defense course!"

Joan doesn't answer. I turn around and look behind me. She's asleep again.


End file.
